Completing a well is typically a time consuming project that requires many steps. Some of these steps include setting packers, shifting valves, treating zones of a formation, packing gravel, and cementing annular spaces, for example. Most of these steps involve running one or more tools into the borehole. These interventions consume resources and extend the time before production can begin. As such, those that work in the industry are always interested in systems and methods that improve efficiency of their operations.